Pheobe Durant
Pheobe Durant is a Dragoon loyal to the Alpha Clan. She is currently serving under Sergeant Krius's Raven Squad in Idol Company, 12th Battalion. Early Life Durant was born in the Southern Reach, although she was raised all over as both her parents actively served in the Alpha military. She began informal training with her parents at a very young age, easily entering the academy and graduating with flying colors. Alpha Clan Service Upon completing her training at the academy, she was assigned to serve under Krius. Krius had previously met Durant when she started at the academy, and he was very impressed with her prowess and ability. When he was promoted to Sergeant of his squad, he requested that Durant supplement the open position in the squad. Shah Province Krius's squad was immediately sent to the Shah Province, as the situation there had turned into full on guerrilla warfare years prior. The squad proved themselves to be quite efficient, tearing through local resistance and helping to strengthen the Alpha Clan's presence in the region. Durant and her squad, like many others in the region, eventually found that their efforts were futile. Durant's squad mate, Danielle Kemmling, died in a violent explosion. Within a weak another squad mate, Christina Chavez, also died during an ambush. While these events softened Lina, a squad mate, Durant and Krius both became hardened and cold. With the squad crippled with one of the last remaining members (Lina) being a member of the Hellion family, command chose to rotate them out. Western Reach Durant went with her squad to the Western Reach, where they were placed in Hauptmann Marble's company in Warlord Cao's battalion. Although they were short two squad members, Krius insisted they were fine to fight on the front lines. And he was correct. The squad was put on the front line time after time, and received multiple commendations during the time. The squad was crucial in the final victory in Patna. After the victory, Warlord Cao replenished the squad with Talia Hellion and Dominick Jet. Darheel Durant and the squad were reassigned to Darheel, in the northern area of the Western Reach. There they helped reinforce and stabilize the region. Hardened in previous conflict, she and Krius both seemed to look for conflict where ever they could find it. Eventually, they found the conflict within their own ranks: It was revealed that Lina and Markus were involved in an ongoing love affair, and that Lina was recently impregnated. Finding it unacceptable for a Dragoon of Lina's heritage to birth a Human child, Krius and several other Dragoon officers (including Gray, Spaniol, and Lina's father) conspired to kill Markus and force Lina to abort the child. Krius was tasked with carrying out the execution of Markus, which he gladly accepted and recruited Durant to assist. Death While assisting Krius with the task of handling the Markus/Lina situation, the plan backfired and Lina was killed instead. Krius left to inform his superiors of what transpired, and Durant kept watch over Markus. Decker arrived soon after. With a high-powered sniper rifle, he hit an unsuspecting Durant with a headshot. Durant was dead before she hit the ground. Category:Characters Category:Dragoon Category:Alpha Clan